Recuerda lo que vivimos
by Dark-Kuchiki17
Summary: Por una discusión pasa un accidente. Ella quiere volver atras y solucionarlo pero hay veces en que no se puede /-¿quien eres?/-¿no te acuerdas de mi?/-por favor recuerda lo que vivimos-/ mal sumari pero denle una oportunidad ¡capitulo 6 listo!
1. Chapter 1: Discusión

¡Hola de nuevo! Sé que estoy escribiendo otro fic sin actualizar pero este fic se me vino a la cabeza hoy mismo y claro lo escribí para que no seme valla la idea. Iré actualizando los dos y bueno espero que les guste esta historia.

**DICLAIMER: BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE**

Capitulo 1

Un joven de cabellos naranjas tenía la vista puesta en la lluvia que caía muy fuerte. Su mirada era triste.

-enana tonta- suspiro el chico

Se levanto de su cama se fue a la cocina para beber agua. En la casa no había nadie. Sus hermanas estaban a casa de una amiga y su padre estaba en el hospital por una urgencia, se encontraba solo.

Todavía no podía olvidar ese momento que se repetía como una película en su cabeza lo que vio en la sociedad de almas cuando fue a ver a rukia.

"_Flashback"_

_Ichigo iba caminando hacia la tienda Urahara para pedirle que le habra el senkaimon para poder ir a la S.S y así visitar a rukia._

_-hola Urahara-san-_

_-oooh pero kurosaki-san ¿que te trae por aquí?- preguntó abanicándose._

_-Urahara necesito que abras el senkaimon por favor-_

_-¿y para que? ¿Pasó algo?-_

_-no, no solo quiero ir a ver a rukia como esta ya que hace tiempo que no la veo-_

_-mmm… ya veo, se nota que no puedes vivir sin ella- dijo poniendo rojo a Ichigo_

_-¡pero que coño hablas!-_

_-¿entonces porque estas rojo?- pregunto riendo_

_-mira mejor cállate y dime si puedes abrirla si o no- dijo Ichigo mirando hacia el otro lado_

_-pues claro, en un momento la abro-_

_Ichigo entro en el senkaimon y se corriendo. Cuando llegó comenzó a pensar lo que le dijo Urahara y acepto un poco lo que dijo, rukia se había convertido en la persona más importante de su vida. Él estaba enamorado de ella pero nunca lo admitiría ya que puede que ella no le corresponda. No quería poner en peligro su amistad. Preferiría no decírselo a que ella se valla de su lado. No lo soportaría. Había veces que pensó que ella correspondía a sus sentimientos de la manera en como le trataba pero había otras en que solo pensaba en que era su simple amigo. _

_Después de pensar tanto decidió dejar ese tema ya que no iba a llegar a ningún sitio y se concentró a encontrar a su amiga. Detecto su reiatsu y se dio cuanta de que no estaba muy lejos de él. También encontró la de renji así que pensó que estarían paseando o algo por el estilo. Cuando los vio ellos estaban de espaldas hacia él y Ichigo pensó en darles un susto para variar. Se fue caminado despacio y cuando llegó iba a asustarles pero escuchó sin querer la conversación entre ellos._

_-rukia tu me gustas- dijo renji_

_Ichigo se quedo impactado por lo que dijo su amigo. Cuando los miró vio que se estaban besando. Eso fue un impacto para Ichigo. La persona que más amaba quería a otro. Estaba muy dolido y sin hacer ruido utilizó el sumpo y se fue pitando de ahí. Mientras corría una lágrima se le escapó por la cara. Su corazón se le rompía poco a poco. Corrió directo al senkaimon, no quería ver a nadie, sobretodo a ella._

"_Fin flashback" _

Desde ese día él ya no fue el mismo. Con todas sus fuerzas quiso matar a renji pero se dio cuenta que él no se lo dijo a ella que estaba enamora así que no podía reclamar nada además acertó cuando pensó que ella no correspondía a sus sentimientos, pero demonios dolía. Se sentía frustrado, dolido, vacío. Subió por las escaleras, entro a su habitación y se estiró en su cama.

-así que era por eso que no venia- se dijo a sí mismo ya que pensó que ella quería estar junto a renji.

-¿quien?- se escuchó una voz en la ventana.

El muchacho se sobresaltó al escuchar a la portadora de esa voz. Era rukia la persona a quien menos quería ver en ese momento. Ichigo no dijo nada y se la quedo mirando.

-joder Ichigo di algo-

-…- no sabía que decir ya que en ese momento no la quería ver.

-¿no me saludas?- preguntó rukia extrañada.

-hola- fue la respuesta seca y corta que le dio.

-vaya ganas cualquiera diría que no te alegras de verme- dijo caminado hacia él pero él chico instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás. Ella extrañada le preguntó.

-¿oye Ichigo que te pasa?- rápidamente Ichigo intentado parecer normal se giro para que no viera como estaba y dijo lo mas normalmente posible.

-nada rukia que bien que estas aquí- dijo

-¿seguro?-

-que si pesada no me pasa nada- dijo enfadándose. Tenerla justo delante de él después de lo que vio hacia que se enojara

-vaya como te pones eso que me preocupo por ti- dijo irritada

-nadie te lo pidió- dijo en seco

-eres imbécil- dijo enfrentándolo

-y tu una enana gritona-

-eres idiota Ichigo mira que me digno a venirte a ver y así me recibes- dijo enfadada por en comportamiento de él hacia ella.

-nadie te lo pidió que vinieras y de seguro ahora mismo querías estar allí- dijo dolido

-¿de que hablas? ¿Pero que te pasa Ichigo?- le miro a sus ojos y encontró que había tristeza en ella.

-nada que te importe enana-

-deja de llamarme enana estúpido-

-yo te digo como se me da la gana- gritó Ichigo

-así pues ya veremos- dijo rukia enojadísima. No toleraría más insultos de Ichigo. Ella que venia a verlo después de mucho y mira como él la saludaba, a gritos, así que para golpearle se abalanzó sobre él. El enojo era grande que no se dio cuanta que Ichigo se resbalo y más con el peso de ella Ichigo de dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con su mesa. Ichigo se quedó tendido en el suelo. Ella al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido reaccionó y comenzó a llamar a Ichigo.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo, despierta!- comenzó a llamarlo pero se asusto al darse cuenta que detrás de su cabeza comenzaba a salir sangre.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	2. Chapter 2: ¿quienes sois?

¡Gracias por dejar reviews! Les agradezco a_Viridiana Farrukitha Mellark__, __Pureheart01_ y _htarobed_ por comentar. Sé que Ichigo esta un poco confundido pero irá recordando a todos a poco a poco. También ya veremos a rukia que ara para que la recuerda.

Lo he querido publicar rápido y de aquí a poco publicaré mi otro fic… pero bueno ¡A LEER! XD!

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH NO ME PERCTENECE, ES DE TITE KUBO.**

Capitulo 2

Una chica pelinegra iba y venia de una lado a otro muy angustiada. Esperaban que le dieran noticias de su amigo. Dios que idiota que había sido. Se había dejado llevar por la rabia y no se había dado cuenta de lo que podría pasar. Esperaba que estuviera bien.

-¡rukia-chan!- grito una niña de pelo castaño viniendo corriendo con su hermana.

Ella se giro al escuchar y vio que eran las hermanas de Ichigo. Cuando ellas llegaron le comenzaron a preguntar de cómo esta Ichigo.

-rukia-chan ¿como esta mi hermano?- pregunto yuzu con ojos llorosos

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Karin

-yo...- cuando rukia iba a responder se escuchó una voz detrás de ellas.

-tranquilas que Ichigo esta bien- contestó Ishin intentando calmar a las mellizas. –he ido a ver como esta y se encuentra bien pero todavía no despierta-

-que bien- contestaron las niñas un poco aliviadas.

-¿pero que pasó?- le preguntó a rukia que estaba en silenció con la cabeza agachada.

-yo lo siento mucho- dijo con la voz triste y preocupada.-si él esta así es por mi culpa, nos estábamos peleando y sin querer le empujé y por eso se golpeó en la cabeza- acabó de explicar.

-no pasa nada rukia-chan- contestó Ishin sonriéndole sinceramente. –solo se desmayó y ya veremos como esta cuando se despierte, además Ichigo es cabezota y seguro que no querría que te preocuparas solo por esto-

-yo de verdad lo siento-

-ya, ya no pasa nada ahora vamos a verlo como esta- dijo caminando hacia la habitación del hospital.

Fueron a ver como se encontraba. Cuando entraron Ichigo se encontraba estirado en la camilla. Las mellizas se acercaron y vieron que estaba durmiendo. Se alegraron ya que no le veían nada malo en él. Rukia también se alegró al saber que estaba bien. Cuando despertara se disculparía con él, si ya lo tenía claro.

De repente Ichigo se comenzó a mover y ellas estaban contentas por que su hermano despertaba. Entonces Ichigo abrió los ojos y ellas lo miraron. Yuzu contenta lo abrazó.

-Onii-chan que bien que estas bien- dijo contenta.

-yuzu dale espació a Ichi-nii- dijo Karin seria pero contenta por dentro de que su hermano estuviera bien.

-Ichigo- dijo rukia también contenta.

Pero algo pasaba. Ichigo no les contestaba. Solo se los quedó mirando extrañado.

-¿Ichigo pasa algo?- pregunto rukia acercándose a él.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó el muchacho mirándoles a las tres.

Ellas de quedaron de piedra al saber que el chico digiera eso.

-Ichi-nii no hagas bromas por favor- dijo Karin pero Ichigo se la quedo mirando seriamente. Entonces llega Ishin a la habitación y mira que Ichigo esta despierto.

-Oh veo que mi estúpido hijo ya se despertó- dijo Ishin

-Otou-san- dijo yuzu con lágrimas en los ojos. –Onii-chan dice que no nos reconoce-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo acercándose. Lo comenzó a mirar y vio que el chico lo miraba extrañado. Su mirada era distinta, como si no reconociera quien es él. Entonces miro unos informes del estado de Ichigo y llego a una conclusión.

-creo que Ichigo a perdido la memoria- dijo Ishin seriamente.

-¿Qué? –dijo rukia que no había hablado desde que despertó Ichigo.

-como recibió un fuerte golpe debe ser que por eso que no nos recuerda-

-no, no eso no es posible- dijo rukia muy preocupada.

-¿sabes quien soy?- le preguntó Ishin al chico.

-no- contesto en seco. Ishin suspiro. No se imaginaba esto.

-¿recuerdas tu nombre?-

-cre-creo que si- dijo dudoso. –Kurosaki Ichigo- respondió.-pero díganme quienes son ustedes- dijo mirándoles a cada uno.

-Ichigo…- susurró rukia triste

-somos tu familia- dijo Ishin contestándole. –Ellas son Yuzu y karin, tus hermanas- dijo mirándolas. –Ella es rukia, tu amiga y yo soy tu padre Ishin kurosaki- dijo explicándole.

-no-no recuerdo nada- dijo agarrándose la cabeza. Estaba desesperado. No conocía a nadie de allí.

-No pasa nada, necesitas descansar- le dijo. –Yuzu, karin dejemos descansar a Ichigo por hoy ya volveremos mañana a ver como esta- dijo Ishin.

-no Otou-san quiero quedarme con Onii-chan- dijo Yuzu.

-yo también- dijo karin.

-lo se pero tenemos que dejarle descansar y haber que pasa mañana, tenéis que entenderlo-

-esta bien- dijeron las dos. Se giraron y lo vieron pero él chico les devolvía una mirada llena de confusión.

-Ichigo ¿¡de verdad no nos reconoces!- dijo rukia desesperada acercándose.

Ichigo la miro pro un instante y luego bajo la cabeza. Se sentía confundido.

-rukia-chan dejémosle descansar y ya volveremos mañana-

-Está bien- dijo mirándole. Se sentía culpable por lo que le había pasado. Ichigo no la reconocía. La miraba como si fuera una extraña y eso le dolía.

Por última vez le volvió a mirar e intercambiaron miradas. De ella llena de tristeza y culpabilidad y la de él de extrañeza y de confusión.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Dejen reviews por faaa!


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Perdido?

¡Hola a todos! Sé que me tardado en subir este capitulo, pero ya lo recompensaré en publicar doble capitulo. Agradezco a los que siguen este fic por dejar reviews. Me hace tener más motivación Jajaja :) bueno les dejo este capitulo y espero que os guste. ¡Hasta la próxima!

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE. ES PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO.**

**Capitulo 3**

Habían pasado horas desde que Ichigo se encontraba allí. Había estado pensando como había acabado allí. Aunque ya era de muy noche, no le apetecía dormir, más bien no tenia sueño. Había estado pensando que le había pasado. No recordaba nada. Lo que estaba claro que se llamaba Kurosaki Ichigo, tenia 17 años de edad… ¡pero ya está! Hasta allí recordaba. Después ¡puf! y todo estaba en blanco. Por lo que había dicho el señor que había venido con las tres chicas, había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, además le habían dicho que ellos eran su familia. ¿Tan fuerte era el golpe que recibió para olvidarse hasta de una cosa tan importante que es la familia? Dios se sentía frustrado. Se fregó la cara con las manos. Sentía que ellos le decían la verdad ya que tenía ese sentimiento de haberlos visto antes y ese sentimiento de haber estado con ellos, tratado con ellos… aunque su cabeza y su mente piensen lo contrario, que no sabía nada de ellos y que eran unos completos extraños. ¡Lo increíble que tampoco no se acordaba en donde vivía, sus amigos (si tenia claro), nada!

Lo que también estaba pensando era en esa chica. ¿Quién debía ser? Cuando la miró en sus ojos violetas sintió un sentimiento lleno de ¿amor? ¿Quién debía ser? ¿Sería su amiga? Cuando ella le preguntó que por qué no se acordaba de nada su voz sonaba ¿desesperada, triste? No lo sabía con claridad. Demonios tenía que acordarse de todo y si se quedaba así sin hacer nada nadie lo haría por él así que se cambió la ropa y abrió la puerta. Tenía que salir y buscar las respuestas él solo. Todavía era de noche. Salió de la habitación y sin hacer ruido comenzó a caminar por los pasillos. Esperaba no encontrarse con nadie ya que le preguntarían que estaba haciendo y esas cosas. Escuchó pasos detrás de él así que giró la cabeza para ver si venia alguien. No había nadie, entonces cuando giró la cabeza hacia adelante chocó con alguien. Rápidamente se incorporó para ver quien era. Era un doctor. Mierda le habían pillado en plena fuga.

-¿Qué haces aquí chico?- preguntó el doctor serio.

-"¡_haber que me invento ahora!"_- pensó Ichigo rápido. –eh, yo bueno me había quedado dormido en la habitación de un amigo- dijo intentando estar tranquilo.

-¿En que número habitación esta?- le interrogó.

-Creo que es la habitación 115 no me fijé bien- dijo Ichigo nervioso.

-mm… esta bien, recuerda chico los hospitales no pueden dejar a gente entrar a la gente hasta muy tarde, hay un horario y debe ser respetado, que no vuelva a ocurrir, ¿entendido?- acabó el doctor mirando sus reloj y seguir caminando.

-entendido- dijo Ichigo caminando hacia la puerta de salida rápidamente. No quería encontrarse con alguien más. Cuando salió por la puerta el doctor con el que habló antes se giró y miro a la puerta de salida.

-¿así que tu eres Kurosaki Ichigo, eh?- dijo en un susurro el hombre con aires de misterio antes de abrir una puerta y entrar hacia dentro.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Mientras tanto Ichigo estaba caminando por la calle. Estaba un poco amaneciendo pero no del todo. Intentaba recordar algo. Pronto llegó a un rio. De repente se sentó ahí ya que estar allá le dada una sensación de melancolía, de tristeza y culpabilidad.

-¿Por qué me siento así?- dijo mirando al horizonte.

-¿Kurosaki-kun?- se escuchó una voz detrás de él. Ichigo se giró para ver quien era. ¿Quién era esa chica?

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntó levantándose. -¿y quien eres tú?-

-¿Cómo Kurosaki-kun? Si soy yo Inoue Orihime- dijo extrañada.

-¿Inoue Orihime?- repitió confundido. No recordaba a nadie con ese nombre.

-¿Qu-que te pasa Kurosaki-kun?- dijo Orihime preocupada por la actitud de su amigo.

De pronto a Ichigo le comenzó a doler a cabeza. Se puso las manos a la cabeza y se doblego un poco hacia adelante. Orihime preocupada se acercó a Ichigo para ayudarlo.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!- dijo Orihime yéndole a ayudar. Ichigo reaccionó y en lo único que pensó fue en correr. No sabía hacia a donde pero solo quería estar solo.

Comenzó a correr dejando a Orihime muy extrañada. Ella intentó seguirle pero ya no estaba.

-tengo que avisar a Kuchiki-san- dijo y se fue corriendo hacia la residencia Kurosaki.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Mientras tanto Ichigo paró de correr. Había subido una colina. Paró y comenzó a respirar rápido para coger aire ya que estaba cansado. No sabía porque pero cuando estaba hablando con esta chica y vino el dolor de cabeza solo quería irse de ahí. Suspiro y comenzó a inspeccionar para ver donde se encontraba. Genial, se había perdido. Bueno antes también lo estaba pero… ¡Bueno que estaba desorientado!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Orihime llegó a la vivienda de los Kurosaki. Cuando llegó quiso tocar la puerta pero se paró al instante. Si lo hacia despertaría a toda su familia. ¿Entonces que hacía? Recordó rápidamente que llevaba el móvil. Buscó el número de celular de Rukia y lo marcó. Así no despertaría a toda la familia.

-¿diga?- se escuchó la dormida voz de Rukia. Eran las 6 de la madrugada.

-¿¡Kuchiki-san Kurosaki-kun tienes problemas?- dijo alterada. Rukia al escuchar el apellido se Ichigo se puso alerta de golpe.

-¿Qué?- dijo Rukia saltando de la cama. Estaba en la habitación de las mellizas. Milagrosamente o extrañamente (como queráis XD) no las despertó.

-Hace rato me lo encontré y dijo que no me reconocía- dijo Orihime

-¿Cómo?- dijo Rukia alterada. Tenia que calmarse. -¿Dónde te lo encontraste?- dijo Rukia vistiéndose rápidamente. -¿Dónde estas tú?-

-Kuchiki-san espera ahora mismo estoy en la puerta de la casa, ven rápido y en seguida hablamos-

-esta bien- dijo y colgó rápido. ¿Cómo que Ichigo no estaba en el hospital? ¿Se había fugado? Dios no sabía que había pasado. Solo esperaba que no le pasara nada sino nunca se lo perdonaría.

…**CONTINUARÁ…**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS PORFAAA!**

**¡DENTRO DE UNAS HORAS PUBLICARÉ EL CUARTO CAPITULO Como recompensa por la espera!**


	4. Chapter 4: Salvado por los pelos

Tengo que disculparme ya que dije que publicaría en unas horas en el anterior fic pero tenia muchos exámenes y cosas que hacer y bueno no pude publicarlo antes. Espero que me perdonéis pero ahora lo he publicado. Gracias a las personas que dejan reviews o siguen este fic.¡Aquí esta el cuarto capitulo! ¡Espero que os guste!

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE. ES DE TITE KUBO. AUNQUE ME GUSTARIA QUE SEA MIO…**

**Capitulo 4**

Rukia rompió el record de ser la mujer en arreglarse en 5 segundos (puede que exagere un poquitín ¬¬ jaja). Bajó rápido las escaleras pero sin hacer ruido. No quería despertar a nadie. Cuando salió por la puerta, es encontró a Orihime mirando por los dos lados de la calle. Ella escuchó la puerta abrirse y se giró.

-¡Kuchiki-san!- dijo Orihime.

-bien ahora explícame bien que pasó realmente- dijo Rukia seria.

-Iba caminando hacia mi casa y cuando pasé por cerca del rio me encontré a Kurosaki-kun sentado. Me acerqué para saludarle y para preguntarle que hacia hacía a esas horas…- dijo pero Rukia la interrumpió.

-¿Qué hora era?- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-eran las casi 5:45 de la mañana. 15 minutos antes que te llamara- dijo en pose pensativa.

-¿¡Qué hacia a esas horas allí?- dijo Rukia extrañada. Después preguntó a Orihime una duda que tenía. -¿tu también que hacías a esa allí?-

-ah bueno yo…- dijo Orihime un poco sonrojada. –es que me desperté y tenía hambre. Quería comer un pastel de chocolate con alubias dulces, un bocadillo de queso con mantequilla y cebolla ya que tenía muchísima hambre y como me faltaban algunos ingredientes me fui a comprar a super-

-ah bueno- dijo Rukia con una gotita en su cabeza estilo anime por los gustos gastronómicos de su amiga.

-¿ah pero Kuchiki-san que le pasó a Kurosaki-kun?- dijo Orihime volviendo al tema.

-ah yo…- Rukia suspiro. Se sentía culpable. –cuando regresé de la sociedad de almas Ichigo y yo empezamos a discutir por una tontería. Nos estuvimos gritando pero yo ya llevaba un día pesado así que me enfadé y bueno… y-yo lo empuje y se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Rápidamente me metí en mi gigai para ayudarlo. Comencé a llamarlo pero no despertaba y vi que tenia sangre en la cabeza. Yo intenté curarlo con kido pero en ese momento llegaron Yuzu y Karin. Yo me encontraba muy cansada así que no tenía el suficiente reiatsu para curarlo rápido así que rápidamente las avisé todo lo que había pasado y bueno llevamos a Ichigo al hospital- dijo Rukia muy triste. –Después cuando nos dejaron pasar a la habitación de Ichigo… él… no se acordaba de ni de mi, ni de Yuzu o Karin ni de Kurosaki-san, de nadie- dijo Rukia con lagrimas que comenzaban a asomarse por los ojos. –Yo tengo la culpa de que Ichigo este así- dijo acabando de relatar todo lo ocurrido. Orihime que había estado callada abrazó a su amiga para reconfortarla.

-Kuchiki-san tu no tienes la culpa de nada, solo pasó un accidente esas cosas pasan y le puede pasar a cualquiera- dijo sonriéndola para animarla.

-gracias Orihime- dijo Rukia sintiéndose mejor. Pero de pronto comenzó a sonar el pitido en su celular.

-A aparecido un hollow- dijo Rukia mirando a la pantalla pero sus ojos se abrieron. –y esta cerca de Ichigo- dijo mirando a Orihime.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_-"Diablos donde estoy"-_pensó un chico de cabellos naranjas. Hacia media hora que estaba caminando. Parecía que estaba subiendo una colina. De repente se fijo bien y pudo ver que iba directo al cementerio.

-genial, vengo a visitar a los muertos- dijo rodando los ojos e inspeccionando el lugar. Entró a dentro del cementerio. Realmente no sabía que estaba haciendo allí adentro pero no tomo importancia. Comenzó a mirar a todos los sitios y a caminar. Allí había mucha tranquilidad y silencio. Cuando ya es estaba aburriendo y comenzó a buscar la salida vio una flores blancas y rojas en una lapida. En las demás no había así que pensó que las habían puesto no hace mucho. Curioso se acercó para echar un vistazo. Cuando llegó se agachó para ver quien era el nombre escrito se sorprendió y se paralizó al completo.

_Masaki Kurosaki_

_17 de junio_

Era el nombre que estaba escrito. Re repente en la mente de Ichigo llegaron imágenes de cuando era pequeño, imágenes con su madre, imágenes cuando murió. Un gran sentimiento de culpa lo invadió.

-no…- dijo en un susurro. Por su culpa había muerto su madre. Él solo quería coger a ese niño para que no saltara pero después… -¡no!- esta vez gritó y otra vez ese dolor de cabeza. De repente un fuerte sonido lo incorporó un poco.

-¡oh! Pero que tenemos aquí- dijo un hollow de características grandes. –un humano con olor estupendo- dijo el hollow refiriéndose a su alma.

-qui-quien eres tú…- dijo Ichigo recuperándose un poco.

-oh pero hasta me puede ver… tu no eres un humano ordinario- dijo el hollow acercándose.

-no te acerques- dijo Ichigo retrocediendo.

-¡voy a devorar tu alma!- dijo el hollow yendo hacia Ichigo. Ichigo no sabía que era esa cosa, más bien parecía un monstro. Tenía que salir rápidamente de allí y escapar a pedir ayuda.

-vete de aquí maldito monstro- dijo corriendo Ichigo y mirando un poco hacia atrás.

-¡no te escaparás!- dijo en hollow y con un movimiento rápido se posicionó delante de él.

-¡Jajaja eres lento!- dijo y le dio un fuerte golpe que lo mandó a volar. Ichigo cayó herido con un poco de sangre en los labios y en el frente. Se puso delante de él y levantó la garra dispuesto a matarlo.

-adiós humano…- dijo riendo el hollow. Ichigo como un gesto de protección se cruzó los brazos hacia adelante. Iba a morir… Pero no pasó nada. No recibió el golpe ni nada. Un poco extrañado miro hacia adelante y vio que alguien había bloqueado el golpe. Vio que era una persona que vestía de negro y que llevaba una espada.

-¿¡quien eres tu!- dijo el hollow molesto por haberlo interrumpido.

-¿Qué quien soy yo?- se escuchó la vos de una chica. -¡la persona que te va a matar! ¡Te metiste con la persona equivocada y ahora pagaras por ello! ¡Mae, sode no shirayuki! Some no mai, Tsukishiro!- dijo invocando el ataque que finalmente no dio tiempo de reaccionar al hollow y lo acabó matando.

Mientras tanto Ichigo estaba anonado. Ella era la chica que estaba en el cuarto del hospital. Ella había acabado con el monstro. Le había salvado la vida. ¿Quién era realmente ella?

…**CONTINUARÁ…**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS PORFAAA!**


	5. Chapter 5: Te ayudaré

¿Hola como estáis?, Bueno aquí esta el quinto capitulo. Espero que la historia os esté gustando y espero no decepcionar a nadie. Tengo que agradecer a las personas que han dejado reviews. Bueno no los entretengo mas y ¡a leer!

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE. ES DE TITE KUBO. AUNQUE ME GUSTARÍA QUE FUERA MIO... XD**

**Capitulo 5: Te ayudaré**

…"_Mientras tanto Ichigo estaba anonado. Ella era la chica que estaba en el cuarto del hospital. Ella había acabado con el monstro. Le había salvado la vida. ¿Quién era realmente ella?"…_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-¿Qu-quién eres tú?- dijo Ichigo levantándose con movimientos torpes. Rukia enfundó su katana y se giro hacia a él. Le dolía tanto que Ichigo la haya olvidado. – respóndeme ¿Quién eres tu?- le volvió a preguntar.

-¿no te acuerdas de mí, Ichigo?- dijo mirándole tristemente.

-tú eres la chica que estaba en el hospital…- dijo mirándola.

-soy yo Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki ¿es que no te cuerdas de mi, de todo?- dijo Rukia desesperada. – ¡recuerda lo que vivimos Ichigo!-

Entonces a Ichigo se le pasó unas series de imágenes borrosas por la cabeza. Veía a una chica con un traje negro, en la calle mal hería. Le preguntó si quería salvar a su familia y él respondió que si. Se acercó a ella y cogió la espada para apuntarse. Entonces le dijo…

_-"dame esa espada shinigami"- dijo yendo hacia ella._

_-"no me llames shinigami. Mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki"- dijo mientras que apuntaba al joven con la katana._

_-"yo me llamo Ichigo Kurosaki"- dijo cogiendo la katana y se clavó la espada e hubo una gran explosión._

Ichigo volvió a mirarla. Tenía razón, ya se habían visto. Pero todo lo que recordaba estaba borroso. Nada estaba claro.

-t-te creo- dijo mientras otra vez le volvía el dolor de cabeza. Se encogió un poco. –Ya había escuchado tu nombre- dijo eso y a Rukia se le iluminó el rostro. –pero no recuerdo solo eso. Tu me dijiste tu nombre… me clavé una espada… y hubo una explosión… y ya no recuerdo más-

Rukia se lo quedó mirando. Vale, ya sabía que decía Ichigo. Fue donde ella le dio sus poderes de shinigami. Al menos Ichigo había recordado un poco. Era una buena señal.

-pero ahora contéstame quien eres y que era esa cosa- dijo serio. –Además recuerdo que te dije shinigami, ¿Por qué te dije eso?-

-ya te lo dije, mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki y bueno… esa cosa que viste era un hollow- dijo Rukia un poco dudosa. No sabía si debía explicarle sobre los hollows y shinigamis todavía pero tenía, no, no tenía, debía ayudar a Ichigo a recuperar su memoria. Estaba segura que si a ella le hubiera pasado eso Ichigo la habría ayudado. Conocía bien a ese descerebrado. Además Ichigo había dado indicios de que aunque sea poco, se había acordado de algo. Eso le daba esperanzas que si recordaba eso, podía recordar más cosas.

-mira Ichigo voy a ser clara- dijo decidida. –Por mi culpa estas así, así que haré todo lo que este en mi mano para que tengas que recuperar la memoria, aunque sea lo último que haga- dijo llena de determinación. No podía dejar a su nakama así. No después de que Ichigo hubiera hecho cosas por ella. Ahora ella de devolvería todos los favores.

Ichigo se quedo sorprendido por lo que dijo esa chica. ¿Había sido su culpa de que no recuerde nada? Realmente quería saber que pasó para que le pasara eso. Pero había una cosa extraña. Cuando ella le dijo que ella tenia la culpa, él no se enfadó. Quiero decir, no la culpaba, lo la reclamaba por eso. Es más cuando le dijo todo eso, se sintió bien, tranquilo y más cosas que no podía explicar era una sensación de ¿felicidad? No sabía realmente que era. Solo, aunque no lo entendiera, quería estar cerca de ella. Algo dentro de él le decía que confiara en sus palabras, que confiara en ella. Realmente era raro.

-¿me quieres ayudar dices?- dijo Ichigo. Él quería recordar quien era ella. Porque se sentía así. Lo quería recordar todo.

-si- dijo Rukia tendiéndole la mano. Ichigo la miró sorprendido. Primero la miro y luego a su mano. Sonrió y le tendió la mano.

-de acuerdo-

-¡Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun!- se escuchó a lo lejos.

-¡Inoue-san!- dijo Rukia.

-¿estas bien Kuchiki-san? ¿Y tu Kurosaki-kun? ¿Estáis heridos? – dijo preocupada Orihime.

-no tranquila Inoue, llegué a tiempo y encontré con Ichigo- dijo mirándole y sonriéndole.

-¿y tu Kurosaki-kun estas bien?-

-emm… si-

-no te preocupes Kurosaki-kun si te olvidaste de todo- dijo Inoue sonriéndole. –ya veras que al final lo recordaras todo- dijo dándole ánimos.

-esta bien-

-bien entonces volvamos a casa- dijo Rukia.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-falta poco para que se acerque el día, mi señora- dijo un joven inclinado hacia ella y con la cabeza bajada.

-tienes razón Alex, falta poco para que él vuelva a mi lado…- dijo una mujer acercándose hacia un la mesa y cogiendo un portarretratos y mirándolo. –…falta poco…- susurró. - ¿y como lo viste tu? ¿Estaba bien?- dijo dejando el objeto en su sitio volviéndose hacia su subordinado.

-si señora, estaba bien. No me costó nada infiltrarme en ese lugar así que lo pude ver. - dijo el muchacho. –Pero hay algo que debo ensañaros- dijo sacando dos fotografías entre sus ropas. La mujer se acercó hasta él y las cogió. En una de ellas se podía ver a un muchacho peli naranja luchando contra los hollows y en la otra fotografía se podía ver el a Ichigo junto con Rukia en una de sus típicas peleas pero sonriéndose mutuamente.

-¿y quien es ella?- dijo señalando a Rukia.

-Kuchiki Rukia, mi señora. Una shinigami.- contestó el joven.

-esta bien, retírate- le ordenó

-esta bien- y se marchó por una grandes puertas.

-mm… así que tu eres Rukia Kuchiki ¿eh?- dijo mirando la fotografía. –si te interpones en mi camino, no tendré más remedió que eliminarte- dijo después acariciando la fotografía donde aparecía Ichigo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-¿ya falta poco?- preguntó Ichigo caminando por la calle con Rukia.

-si, ya llegamos a casa-

-espero que cuando lleguemos me expliques que acababas de hacer- dijo mirando al frente.

-¿el que?- dijo mirándolo.

-esa cosa que hiciste. Parecía como si te metiste dentro de tu otra yo… ¡hay ya lo que hiciste, no me puedo explicar!- dijo agarrándose del pelo.

-¿meterme en mi gigai?- dijo tranquilamente.

-¿gigai? ¿Qué es eso? Pero bueno además de explicarme eso tienes que explicarme que hacía yo, como nos conocimos y esas cosas…- dijo suspirando y mirando serio. –Espero que pueda recordar todo- dijo con la cabeza gacha. –Me siento perdido- dijo un poco triste Ichigo.

-no te preocupes, ya te lo dije, yo te ayudaré cueste lo que cueste, para eso somos amigo, ¿no?- dijo Rukia a Ichigo.

Ichigo no sabía porque pero cuando ella le dijo que eran amigos algo dentro de él se ponía triste. _–"¿Por qué tengo esta sensación?"- _se preguntó. Luego miro a Rukia fijamente mientras caminaban. Tenia que descubrir a que se debía esa sensación.

-¿pasa algo Ichigo?- dijo Rukia extrañada por la mirada del peli naranjo en ella.

-no nada- contestó serio. Mejor no le diría nada. Él solo tenía que descubrir lo que le pasaba.

…**CONTINUARÁ…**

**¡UFF! POR FIN HE ACABADO EL 5 CAPITULO DE RECUERDA LO QUE VIVIMOS. ¿QUE OS PARECIÓ ESTE CAPÍTULO? ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE COMO VA LA HISTORIA. ¿QUIEN SERAN ESAS PERSONAS? JEJE YA LO IREIS DESCUBRIENDO A LO LARGO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO. BUENO YA IRÉ ACTUALIZANDO YA QUE TENGO MUCHO TRABAJO. YA TRATARÉ DE COLGAR LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS MÁS RAPIDO Y QUE SEAN UN POQUITOS MÁS LARGOS.**

**¡BUENO HASTA PRONTO! ¡I DEJEN REVIEWS PORFAAA! :)**

**DARK-KUCHIKI17 ;) **


	6. Chapter 6: Culpa

¡Hola de nuevo! Agradezco a **Kureimy****, **Furuya-kun, lisannette-chan, rukia19971997 i Noriko X por dejar reviews. Gracias muchas graciasss, (snip- llora de felicidad) de verdad. ¡NO PUEDE MORIR BYA-KUN! Cuando leí el manga no me lo podía creer. Bueno aquí os traigo el sexto capitulo de Recuerda lo que vivimos. Espero que os guste como va la historia. GRACIAS a las personas que dejan reviews. Bueno no tengo nada más que decir y la leer.

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE. ****ES DE TITE KUBO.**

**Capítulo 6: Culpa**

_Ichigo no sabía porque pero cuando ella le dijo que eran amigos algo dentro de él se ponía triste. –"¿Por qué tengo esta sensación?"- se preguntó. Luego miro a Rukia fijamente mientras caminaban. Tenia que descubrir a que se debía esa sensación._

_-¿pasa algo Ichigo?- dijo Rukia extrañada por la mirada del peli naranjo en ella._

_-no nada- contestó serio. Mejor no le diría nada. Él solo tenía que descubrir lo que le pasaba. _

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Caminaban en silencio. Cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos.

-ya llegamos- dijo Rukia caminando hacia la casa. Se paró a la puerta y vio que ninguna luz estaba encendida. Todavía estaban durmiendo. Buscó en su bolsillo para ver si tenía las llaves. Las encontró y metió las llaves a la puerta. La abrió y se giró para ver a Ichigo. Él estaba mirando al suelo.

-¿no entras?- preguntó Rukia. Ichigo se quedó callado unos segundos. -¿Ichigo?-

-no quiero entrar todavía- dijo mirándola. –t-tengo que ordenar mi mente antes de entrar así que creo que me iré a dar una vuelta- dijo comenzando a caminar lentamente.

-entonces te acompaño-dijo Rukia cerrando la puerta.

-no, no hace falta-

-no, te prometí ayudarte en todo- dijo Rukia acercándose a él. Ella estaba muy cerca de él.

-e-esta bien- dijo Ichigo un poco nervioso por la cercanía de la chica.

Comenzaron a caminar otra vez en silencio. Ichigo tenía muchas preguntas pero no estaba seguro de preguntar. La miraba de reojo. Rukia se dio cuenta de eso.

-¿pasa algo?- dijo Rukia mirándolo.

-¿eh? No, nada- dijo Ichigo. Mentalmente se maldijo por no disimular bien.

-Ichigo, te conozco muy bien y sé que hay algo que te molesta así que dímelo por favor- dijo Rukia poniéndose delante de él para que dejara de caminar. –_déjame _ayudarte-

Ichigo suspiró. Bueno ahora era una buena oportunidad para despejar algunas dudas.

-esta bien pero mejor vámonos a sentarnos a algún sitio-

-vale, mira allí hay unos bancos vamos- dijo Rukia cogiéndole de la mano y guiándolo. Él se sorprendió por ese acto. Miró la su mano. Se sentía bien estar así. La piel de Rukia era suave. Si, tenía que preguntar realmente algunas dudas que tenía. Lo más antes posible. Llegaron al banco y se sentaron. Ichigo suspiró antes de comenzar a hablar.

-bien, hay algo, bueno más bien tengo unas dudas y me preguntaba si… mm… me las podrías aclarar…- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-claro, no hay problema-

-mm… haber por donde comienzo- dijo Ichigo para si mismo. –mm… recuerdo que yo estaba en medio de la calle, tu estabas en el suelo y me dijiste que si de verdad quería ayudar a mi familia y luego me dijiste tu nombre, me clavaste tu espada y ya no recuerdo más- dijo mirándola. -¿Qué pasó?- dijo Ichigo. Rukia sonrió. Si, era cuando se conocieron.

-Te explicaré desde el comienzo. Yo soy una shinigami del 130 División-

-¿130 División?-

-si, es la división donde pertenezco. En la sociedad de almas hay 13 divisiones. En cada una de ellas hay un capitán y un teniente que son los que lideran cada división, ¿me sigues?-

-si-

-bueno a mi me mandaron a una misión en el mundo humano, en Karakura para matar a los hollows y a purificar a las almas que todavía están aquí por un motivo- dijo dibujando en su libreta todo lo que había dicho. Ichigo se quedó mirando la libreta.

-¿pasa algo?-

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Ichigo apuntando a la libreta.

-¿el que?-

-¿Por qué haces garabatos? Mas bien son cosas deformes- dijo poniendo su mano en la barbilla intentando descifrar lo que veía.

Rukia abrió los ojos por el comentario de Ichigo. ¿Deformes? ¿¡DEFORMES!? Le iba a pegar por ofender su arte pero se contuvo. Ichigo apenas estaba recordando algo y bueno haciendo ese tipo de comentarios era muy propio de él así que eso significaba que al menos recordaba algo. Eso la emocionó y dejo pasar ese comentario. Cuando recordara todo ya se las cobraría.

-bueno continuemos, como te decía fui encargada de hacer esa misión y cuando llegue comencé a sentir una fuerte presión espiritual y así que comencé a buscarla. Buscando llegué a una habitación y entré. Como nadie podía verme no me preocupaba en absoluto pero de repente sentí que alguien me daba una patada por la espalda. Me di la vuelta y eras tú. Me preguntaste si era una ladrona o algo así. Me sorprendió que un humano como tú me viera y comenzamos a hablar. No me creíste ni media palabra y te burlaste de mi entonces te lacé un kido. Te explique de donde venia y eso pero sentiste algo. Entonces me di cuenta que era un hollow que estaba cerca. Sentimos una explosión y luego tu hermana vino y dijo que algo les había atacado. Tu todavía estabas bajo el efecto del kido pero así que no podías moverte. Bajé abajo para mirar y vi a un hollow que tenía a tu hermana-

-¿hollow? Es esa cosa de antes, ¿no?- preguntó Ichigo.

-si, luego no se como pero tu también bajaste y viste lo ocurrido. Normalmente el kido te inmovilizaría pero no pasó. Te liberaste del hechizo y fuiste a salvar a tu hermana. Me sorprendí que una persona, un humano como tú pudiera liberarse. Salvamos a Karin ya que era ella la que tenía el hollow. Me di cuenta de que tú tenías una gran energía espiritual y era por eso que el hollow estaba allí. Era porque te estaba buscando-

-¿a mí?- dijo Ichigo mirándola.

-si, los hollow van allá donde haya una gran energía espiritual para devorar su alma y volverse más fuertes, entonces cuando te lo expliqué quisiste luchar con el hollow y él fue directo hacia ti. Sabía que una persona humana no tenía oportunidad con trata un hollow así que…-

-que…- siguió Ichigo la palabra.

-que bueno me puse en el medio para que el hollow no te atacase pero me mordió del hombro para abajo- dijo Rukia. Ichigo dejó de mirarla y bajó la cabeza. Se quedaron el silencio un minuto y Ichigo habló pero sin mirarla.

-esas cosas, los hollow, dijiste que buscan a los que tienen mucha energía espiritual o lo que esa, ¿no?- dijo con una voz fría que extrañó a Rukia.

-si-

-todo lo que me dijiste, que atacaron a mi familia, fue porque me buscaba a mí, ¿cierto?-

-si, bueno no exactamente… la verdad es que…- dijo preocupada Rukia. Ichigo habla de un modo… diferente.

-ósea, que todo es mi culpa, ¿no?, que por culpa de mi energía espiritual te distrajeras, que por eso un monstruo atacase a mi familia y por ultimo te atacaron por mi culpa, es eso, ¿verdad?-

-no Ichigo, todo no…-

-gracias por contármelo- dijo eso y se levantó del banco.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Rukia.

-quiero estar solo un momento- dijo comenzando a caminar.

-voy contigo, puede que…- iba a coger a Ichigo por el brazo pero rápidamente Ichigo habló.

-no te preocupes por mí, vuelve a tu casa- dijo serio y se fue caminando. Rukia se quedó parada por la actitud de Ichigo. Estaba… distante. Puede que aunque recuerde algo, todavía no tenía muchas confianzas con ella. Seria mejor dejarle solo un poco para que se calme él solo pero estaría pendiente de él. Se extrañó por lo último que pensó pero desechó ese pensamiento. Además… ¿ese idiota no se había dado cuenta de que ella vivía con él? Suspiró, Iba a ser difícil ayudarle a recordar, además todo eso era por su culpa pero no se daría por vencida. Ese descerebrado había echo mucho por ella, le había salvado muchas veces así que definitivamente le haría recordar todo. Eso era una promesa para sí misma.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ichigo iba caminando por la calle metido en sus pensamientos. Todo era confuso y necesitaba que alguien le ayudara. Sabía que todo lo que le había dicho Rukia era verdad pero es que era difícil entender todo lo que le había explicado. Sociedad de Almas, Trece Escuadrones, Hollows, Energía Espiritual… Todo eso parecía salir de los cuentos.

-"¿_me estará haciendo una broma? o ¿todo esto lo estoy soñando?" _– pensó Ichigo. Primero no era una broma ya que él mismo había visto con sus propios ojos al hollow ese. Cuando habló con ella en sus ojos no había nada de que se esté burlando de él ni nada de eso además de ver como ella se metía dentro de su cuerpo. _"Entonces… ¿estaré soñando?" _dijo eso y se pellizcó fuerte. "_Mierda, duele para ser un sueño" _dijo sobándose su brazo.

-¡agh! ¡demonios no entiendo nada de nada¡- dijo revolviéndose su cabello y cerrando los ojos fuertemente desesperado.

-quizás yo pueda ayudarte- dijo una voz detrás de él. Ichigo se giró para ver quien era esa persona.

-quien eres tú, ¿te conozco?- preguntó Ichigo. ¿Conocía esa persona?

-claro que me conoces, solo que te has olvidado pero tranquilo te diré toda la verdad- dijo caminando hacia él.

-¿la verdad?- dijo extrañado Ichigo.

-si, la verdad de todo-

…**CONTINUARÁ…**

**BUENO AQUÍ ACABA EL SEXTO CAPÍTULO DE RECUERDA LO QUE VIVIMOS. **

**¡VENGA SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS A VER QUÍEN ACIERTA QUIÉN ES LA MISTERIOSA PERSONA QUE HABLA CON ICHIGO! Y HABER QUIÉN HACIERTARÁ Y EL PREMIO YA SE DECIDIRÁ… DEJEN UN REVIEW PARA SABER SUS OPINIONES. ¿VA SE VE CLARO NO? JEJE**

**¿BUENO LES GUSTÓ ESTE CAPI? ¿NO LES GUSTÓ? ¿QUEDÓ SOSO? DIGANME SUS OPINIONES PARA ASÍ MEJORAR. **

**SE QUE ME TARDO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO INTENTERÉ SUBIR EL PROXIMO CAPI.**

**BUENO NO SE QUE DECIR MÁS Y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**

**PD: ¡DEJEN REVIEWS PORRR FAAAA! XD XD**

**DARK-KUCHIKI17;)**


End file.
